Islands
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Brendan is in a mess, but why? A continuation to You Don't Understand Me. More Bralker goodness, more slash. A few chapters long. Please R R. Sorry if it's a little wordy :)
1. Chapter 1

Brendan rolled over, his eyelids fluttering open. His vision adjusting to the light as he saw the outline of the man he was falling in love with. Walker was peacefully asleep, his chest rising and falling as he slept soundly, his cheeks a little flustered. No doubt from a naughty dream he was having. Brendan was captivated. He'd never been this content to just watch another human being in such a vulnerable state and not ruin it. He took a quiet happy sigh and let his eyes fumble shut, snatch a last look at his lover.

Brendan's eyelids rolled open heavily. He'd not slept well, he'd stayed at the club far too late and drank far too much. He was on his back, his mind was fuzzy, his mouth dry. It tasted like the bottom of a bird cage, his nose scrunching up and he swallowed to get some sort of moisture, attempting aimlessly to rid himself of the taste. He looked at the ceiling. The same ceiling he stared up at each morning he woke, the same thought clogging him memory. Walker was gone and he was heartbroken.

Brendan would relive the moment over and over in his mind. He would tell himself again and again that it would be easier if Walker was dead, at least then he would have some sort of closure, but this, this was like torture. Knowing he was out there somewhere, but not knowing where was pure agony. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before releasing it slowly through his nose.

The memory was as clear as day in his mind, constantly on his mind. It was a couple of weeks after Connor had gone back to Dublin. It had all gone better than Brendan had ever expected or imagined. It was on the news the day after the club incident that Connor had been killed in a shoot out with police when he tried to execute a cop in Dublin Port who was attempting to arrest him. Brendan had always known that Connor was a sneaky bastard, so he wasn't surprised that Connor had travelled by ferry rather than flown, but that didn't matter, Connor got what was coming to him. As for his 'men' well they'd all been rounded up and arrested.

Here it was, once again playing like a film on endless repeat. Brendan waking up on that bright and sunny morning, not a care in the world. He was falling in love, he was happy, and he was rich. Richer than he'd ever been. He looked next to him to find he was alone. It didn't alarm him that Walker wasn't next to him, he'd noticed that Walker's sleeping pattern was as irregular as his own. Instead he chose to relax back into his pillow and close his eyes again, comfortable in his own world.

After a while he became alarmed at the absence of noise. No running water, no flushing toilet, no whistling kettle, no clanging of cups, dishes. Nothing. Just silence. Brendan's eyes darted open as he quickly sprang up into a sitting position. He threw back the covers of his bed and flung his legs over the side, on his feet in double quick time. As he hurried around the bed, his eyes caught sight of something on the bedside table. He froze to the spot, standing at the foot of his bed in nothing but his black boxers, his crucifix dangling amongst his chest hair. He eyed it suspiciously as he edged closer, his every step as if he were in slow motion. It was a letter and his name was on the front.

He picked it up, his hands becoming sweaty and shaky. He sat on the edge of the bed as he held the letter in a manner as if he was cradling a tiny fragile baby bird. His chest tightened, his mouth went dry, tears welled in his eyes, he knew what the letter was about without even opening it. He felt his cheeks flush at the sheer embarrassment of he - Brendan Brady - getting teary over a letter. He slowly opened the sheet of A4 paper and began to read.

_Brendan. _

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. It's all too much, too soon. I need time. _

_I hope you understand._

_Walker_

The words cut into Brendan's heart like a hot knife through butter. He didn't realise that he was holding his breath until his chest started to ache. He gasped the air into his lungs, appreciating the feeling as his head went dizzy. A mix of a lack of oxygen and utter disbelief. He'd never thought that Walker would leave him. Not like that. He re-read the letter over and over until each and every word was imprinted on his brain.

He didn't have a clue as to how long he had been sat there. He'd read the letter to the point where all the words blurred, becoming a mish-mash. Yeah he admitted that the start of his relationship with Walker had not been conventional, far from it in fact. After all how many relationships start with a punch, a false declaration of love, a public display of affection, a fight, a kid getting killed, an explosion, a con, a beating, a near death experience, a passionate fuck, a trip to the hospital, a secret midnight return, a lot of accusing looks, confinement, a vengeful drug baron, another beating, a near rape, a well timed interruption, a rude interruption and a revelation. Brendan was sure they would all feature on a list of what not to do in a relationship list. He couldn't blame Walker for wanting out. Brendan wasn't the easiest of people to have a relationship with. Just ask Ste.

The thought of his behaviour in his relationship with the Deli owner made his blood run cold, a shudder running down his spine. With that he suddenly felt cold, noticing he was half naked. Brendan took a deep breath, his head felt heavy, his body was tired. Everything since the club incident was going so well, he just couldn't understand it. Only that night they had passionate sex, right there in the now empty and cold bed Brendan was perched on. He was confused. What had happened for Walker to just up sticks and leave, not even saying it to his face. Had he done something? He couldn't recall anything. Had he been too rough? Well, things between them was always a little rough, but they both liked that. Had he said something? He couldn't remember, nothing stuck out. His head began to pound. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thumb. This was all too much.

He found himself reliving the night before. He and Walker were in the club. He was sat at his desk, while Walker was out in the bar, serving. Now on reflection it occurred to him how reluctant Walker was to be in the office, the whole near rape had shuck him up more than he had let on. When Brendan had gently enquired about it, he had simply smiled and said he was fine. How could Brendan argue otherwise, without it turning into a fight. After closing Joel had sulked off to spend the night at Theresa's and Cheryl hadn't been seen all evening, leaving Brendan and Walker alone to tidy and lock up. Brendan unsurprisingly hadn't offered to help Walker while he picked up glass after abandoned glass throughout the club, instead he remained tucked away in his office.

Brendan was so engrossed in the newspaper that he'd brought from Price Slice earlier, that he didn't notice Walker standing in the doorway to the office. Walker gave a little cough to draw Brendan's attention. He looked up and their eyes locked.

'I'm done.' Walker spoke first.

Brendan gave a slight nod, before standing up. He pulled his suit jacket from the back of the chair and pulled it on. He strode around the desk towards the door. Walker left the doorway, followed by Brendan who flipped the switch as he left, and pulled the door close behind him. He smirked to himself as he watched Walker in front of him, admiring his arse, tight in his jeans. As if he had heard Brendan's admiration out loud Walker stopped and turned to face him. Catching sight of Brendan's leering. A small smile crept across Walker's lips. Neither spoke, instead they just shared a lingering lust fuelled look. Walker was stepping backwards, his hands firmly shoved in his coat pockets, oh how Brendan loved and hated that stupid coat he was always wearing, zipped to the chin. Loved how it was like the first layer of a pass the parcel, hiding what's beneath. Hated how it hid at the very same time, leaving no sly glimpse of flesh, no little temptation.

They quickly left the club. Brendan locking the door as they shared snatched glances. Lust and want moving them with speed from the club to the flat. Soon they found themselves in the sanctuary of Brendan's room. Once the door was closed and the world shut out, it was just them and their desires, their needs and each other.

Brendan grabbed hold of Walker by the coat and almost a bit too aggressively slammed him against the door, causing it to creak loudly at the sudden force. Walker gasped for breath, his eyes widened as Brendan pounced, seizing Walker's lips with his own, stealing his breath. Their lips were devouring the others. Their tongues darting in and out the others mouth, all wet and warm. They both groaned at the rising pleasure. Brendan's knuckles turned white, he was holding onto Walker's coat that tight, as if he never wanted to let go. Walker's hands were holding onto Brendan's shoulders, his fingers digging in.

Brendan pulled back with an audible intake of breath, his eyes locked on Walker's bee-stung lips. Walker was panting hard as he leaned back against the door. Brendan let go of Walker and took a step back, not taking his eyes off Walker as he slipped off his jacket. He tossed it onto the floor away from him. Walker reached for the zipper on his coat, nestled beneath his chin. Brendan reached out, placing his hand on Walker's. Brendan wanted to unzip Walker's coat, he liked the anticipation he felt as he slowly lowered the zip, watching as Walker's pupils dilated. His cock twitched in his trousers. He didn't want to take it slow, he wanted Walker and he wanted him right now.

Brendan grabbed hold of the zipper and pulled slowly at first as he passed Walker's throat, gaining speed as he went, quickly the zip was undone. Brendan took hold of the material of the kaki coat and pulled Walker towards him, so he was now standing. Brendan pushed the coat over Walker's shoulders and it fell to the floor. Brendan took a few steps back, Walker didn't move. Their eyes still fixed on one another. The air of anticipation, lust, want, need was overwhelming. It was electric. Brendan raised his hands and undid the cufflink on his one sleeve, before undoing the other, both time letting the sterling silver squares fall to the floor. Walker gulped, he was completely turned on and watching the Irish man begin to strip was just adding to the feeling burning inside of him.

Walker reached for the hem of his thin black jumper and pulled it upwards, guiding it over his toned torso. That moment of blind exposure causing his breath to hitch as he pulled the material over his head. Brendan licked his lips in excitement as he scanned Walkers chest, the smoothness, the defined muscles, his nipples. Walker threw his jumper down at his feet.

Now it was Brendan's turn. He lifted his fingers to the first done up button - half way down his chest - and undid it, before moving to the next one and the one after that. Quickly all of the buttons on his shirt were undone. Pulling the fabric from his trousers, he opened the shirt wide, giving Walker a tantalising glimpse of his own toned chest, the covering of hair and the silver of his crucifix. Brendan shrugged the dark blue shirt from his shoulders and let it fall from his arms, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor at his feet.

Walker could feel his erection pushing against the tight fabric of his jeans, it was becoming uncomfortable. He moved his hands to his belt, quickly pulling it through the loop on his jeans. He pulled the leather back on itself, hardly even hearing the straining of the material as he undid the buckle. Making even shorter work of the button and fly on his jeans. He pushed the material open, allowing Brendan to see his black boxer briefs and a smattering of dark blonde public hair, leading a trail to his belly button.

Brendan made his next move. The yearning was growing inside of him. He undid his belt in a flash, his fingers moving like lightening. He pushed his thumbs inside the waistband of his black trousers and pushed them down to the ground, they gathered around his ankles. Walker looked at Brendan's obvious bulge in his tight black boxers and felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. Brendan awkwardly kicked off his shoes, wobbling a little due to the location of his trousers, before discarding them into a pile. He now stood semi naked, proud and completely aroused in front of Walker. A slight smug expression on his lips. Challenging Walker to equal him.

More than up to the challenge Walker crouched down and was all fingers and thumbs as he undid the laces on his boots, It was times like these when he wished he didn't wear boots, they only hold things up. Now clear of his boots and socks, Walker ridded himself of his jeans and stood back up facing Brendan. His eyes lingered on Brendan's own trail of pubic hair from his boxers, up to his belly button.

Brendan was brought out of his memory by the ringing of his mobile. He blinked and looked across to the bedside table. The alarm was going off. He hoisted himself out of bed and picked up the phone and turned the alarm off. He went to put it back down, but hesitated. He opened the photo album and scrolled down the photo's. Stopping when he came across his favourite photo. It was of Walker, caught completely unawares as he leaned on the bar, a shy smile playing on his lips, a wistful look on his face. Totally gorgeous.

Having showered, dressed and drank a mug of black coffee, full of too much sugar Brendan was as ready as he could be to face the world. He was wearing a black suit, black waistcoat, red shirt and black tie. Despite his mood, he still made the effort every now and again, even if it was more to just appease Cheryl. He strutted over to the club, not uttering a single word to anyone. A face like thunder, dark rings under his eyes. He pulled the door open, strode up the stairs and straight into the office, not even acknowledging Joel.

Joel had had enough of Brendan's never ending mood. Ever since Walker had done one, he was even more unbearable. It was like walking on eggshells whenever he was around. Besides the fact that he would turn up when he wanted and when questioned he would bellow that he could do what the fuck he wanted as he owned the club. Joel had made the mistake the first time of answering back and telling him that he was only a partner. He quickly learnt never to say it again when he was being dangled over the railings outside by Brendan who had a venomous expression on his face and hate in his eyes.

Not to mention that he spent most of his time locked away in the office drinking, and when he did emerge he would scare away customers. Joel had had it. It needed to be sorted, and he knew that the only person he was likely to listen to was Cheryl. Walking from behind the bar, while pulling on his leather jacket Joel went over to the office.

'I'm going out.' he muttered as he saw Brendan sitting at the desk, paperwork in hand.

He didn't acknowledge him, nothing. Joel sighed and shook his head as he sauntered over to the door. He'd only just got to the bottom of the steps when he saw Cheryl, walking towards the florist.

'Cheryl.' he shouted out.

She turned to look over at Joel and greeted him with a warm smile as he walked up to her.

'Hey sweetheart. What you doing? Why aren't you at the club?' she enquired.

Joel shook his head 'Huh, what do you think?' he scoffed.

'Brendan?' she asked.

Joel nodded. 'Do you have five, we need to sort this out. His mood is getting bad for business. He's scaring customers away. It needs to stop.'

'Ok love. Let's go get a coffee.' Cheryl smiled over the true concern in her face as she glanced up at the club.

Brendan placed the paperwork on the desk and sat back in his chair. Resting his hands in his lap, he closed his eyes as he rested his head back. His mind instantly went to Walker. He was desperate to know where he was, to know he was safe. But mostly importantly, why? Why he left. He sighed, every minute was haunted by Walker. He heard the door downstairs bang closed followed by footsteps on the stairs. Despite hearing the footsteps get closer and closer he didn't open his eyes or lift his head, nope he stayed just the way he was. Without a care. When the person entered the office and stop, now Brendan decided to open his eyes and lift his head. The bit of colour drained from his face, his mouth fell open, his eyes were wild.

'Walker?' Brendan muttered in surprise.

'Hello Brendan.' was the confident reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything - all character's belong to Hollyoaks**

Brendan gulped. He couldn't believe it. Walker was there. Standing right in front of him. Looking fucking gorgeous. How dare he look so good with his tan, longer hair and beard when Brendan was sure he looked like shit - he had dark circles around his eyes, not to mention the bags and his extremely pale skin. He hardly even saw daylight. Brendan fought back the urge to spring up out of his seat, jump over the table and deck him. It was the least he deserved after all he'd put him through. The other urge he was fighting inside was to jump over the desk and snog his face off.

Neither man spoke. Neither knew what to say. Brendan was just staring at Walker, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Walker gulped, uneasy under Brendan's gaze.

'I guess I owe you an apology.' Walker finally broke the silence.

Brendan didn't say anything, he just glared. Walker fidgeted before sighing. This was just like when he first turned up, fresh out of prison. Brendan hardly spoke and when he did it was usually a quick, sharp sentence. Walker took a deep breath and looked into Brendan's eyes. He could see the shock, the disbelief, but also the hurt. The hurt his disappearance had caused him. He was sorry for that, he truly was. But nothing between he and Brendan was entirely one sided.

Walker shrugged the large rucksack on his shoulder, it was digging in and he really wanted to put it on the ground, but something was stopping him. He didn't feel comfortable. The memories he had so desperately tried to erase of Connor being so close to raping him filled his mind, he felt sick. His nostrils flared, tears formed in his eyes, he took a sharp breath aware Brendan was watching him intently.

They heard the door to the club open followed by footsteps. Clip-clop of high heels and boots being scrapped along the floor from the wearer not raising their feet as they walk. Both knew who was approaching the office, but neither spoke or moved. Remaining in their personal standoff.

Cheryl's voice grew louder as she headed for the office. 'Bren, we need to have a wee chat. I know it's been hard for you ever since Walker…...left.' her voice trailed off as she saw Walker standing in the middle of the office.

Walker turned to face Cheryl and Joel, he smiled sheepishly at them. Cheryl's jaw was slack, while Joel looked caught off guard, not expecting to see him. Walker had a little smirk to himself, getting one over Joel was always fun.

'Walker? What are you doing here?' Cheryl stammered eventually.

Walker turned back to face Brendan. He took a deep breath.

'Moving on.' he whispered.

Brendan instantly looked crestfallen. He did not want to hear those words. He felt the anger building inside of him. He shot Cheryl a look, one that she didn't see very often. But she knew instantly it meant to clear off. She backed out of the office, ushering Joel out as she went. Brendan glared at Walker, who fidgeted on the spot.

Cheryl is in the Deli, distracted. She is staring out of the window towards the club. She was desperate to know what was going on. She was stunned to find Walker standing there, if she'd been honest she never thought that she would ever see Walker again. She'd not known the ins and outs of their relationship and nor did she really want to. She had seen the bruised and battered face Walker was sporting when they returned from Dublin. She was sure that Brendan had done it, and hated herself for thinking that her overprotective yet at times lovable big brother could do that again. Not after Ste.

'Chez. Are you alright?' Ste's voice broke her thoughts.

Cheryl turned to face Ste. He could see the conflict in her eyes. His brows furrowed.

'Is everything ok?' Ste asked with concern in his voice as he reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

Seeing the worry in Ste's face she relaxed and smiled at him.

'I'm fine love. Just got something on my mind.'

'What's he done now?' Ste tutted and rolled his eyes.

'What? No, no it's nothing.' Cheryl lied as she turned back to look out of the window.

'Cheryl. What's Brendan done now?' Ste pushed, his own eyes drawn to the club.

Cheryl was about to answer when she saw the door to the club fly open and Walker dart out, bag over shoulder hurrying down the steps. She dove out of the door to the Deli and into the street.

'Walker. Walker. Walker wait.' she called after him as she sashayed across the street at speed. Walker sighed as he came to a halt. Ste and Doug hurried after her out of the Deli, both of their mouth's hanging aghast.

'What do you want Cheryl?' he asked a little sharply.

She stopped a foot away, despite how happy her brother was around him there was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on that made her feel uneasy. She breathed in and out deeply to regain her composure as she clutched a hand to her ample chest. He didn't look at her, not wanting her to see the pain etched all over his face.

'Where are you going? What about Brendan?' she finally asked returning the sharpness he had addressed her in.

Walker shrugged as he quickly glanced at her.

'Wherever. Away from here. He's made his feelings perfectly clear.' he mumbled, trying to sound like a man in control, but his voice began to quiver as he realised that he'd lost Brendan.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the ground not wanting her to see the raw pain.

Cheryl sighed as she looked back at the club, she saw a flash of red and black disappear into the club as the door slammed. Walker flinched, aware that they had been watched.

Walker took a step forward, away from this, but was stopped by Cheryl.

'You can't just leave.' she barked, annoyance growing at Brendan, yet taking it out on Walker. She was annoyed with Walker for walking out on Brendan just when he appeared to be dare she say or think the word - happy. He didn't look at her, he couldn't. He couldn't let her see how cut up he was over Brendan's rejection. Of course he was realistic. He knew he wasn't going to just walk back into his life after four months. But he did at least expect Brendan to hear him out.

But no, the moment Cheryl and Joel had scurried off Brendan turned even more steely. The initial shock of his return soon fading and replaced with nothing. No emotion, nothing. His face gave nothing, it was poker straight.

'What do you want?' Brendan hissed.

Walker looked at him. He weighed his response. But before he could give a reply Brendan was on his feet, banging his fists on the desk, the chair crashing loudly against the wall behind. He wasn't looking at Walker, instead he was looking at the edge of his desk.

'Get out. Get out. GET OUT.' Brendan screamed,

Walker stood in stunned silence as he watched Brendan's whole body tense, he could see the muscles in his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his anger was boiling inside. Walker could see the veins in Brendan's forehead throbbing. He didn't want to agitate him, so he backed out of the office into the bar.

It was only when he was in the bar that Walker felt the tension in his own body. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and scanned around the bar. It was so familiar, in the months he'd been away nothing had really changed. Everything was the same, it felt like home. But now it wasn't that, not anymore.

Hearing Brendan move around in the office caused Walker to jump, he'd gotten lost in his memories. Memories of working alongside Brendan, flirting with Brendan, good memories. He felt sad, this was not what he wanted, but how could he argue with the immovable force that is Brendan Brady.

As if he had the devil chasing him, Walker darted to the door and quickly out of it. He wanted to get out of there as quickly and as he had returned, with no-one noticing. He just wasn't betting on Cheryl spotting him.

'You can't just leave. You need to sort this out.' she pushed. They had now been joined by Ste and Doug. Walker took a deep breath, why did they have to get involved.

'Look Cheryl, thank you for your concern, but Brendan is a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now if you don't mind.' Walker snapped as he looked at the trio out of the corner of his eye. He strode off, in no particular direction, he just needed to get away from their prying.

Walker didn't have anywhere to go. He'd spent most of his money on his trip. He needed some time to think things through, figure out where to go next. He shoved his hand in his pocket and found crumpled up £5. He looked up and saw College Coffee in front of him. He trudged inside.

Brendan was pacing around in his office, he was running his hands through his hair and sighing intermittently. He was furious with himself, why had he just let Walker run straight out of his life. Sure the first time he had no say in the matter, but this time he did and he had stupidly let his pride come before his heart.

'AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH' he shouted as he punched his hand into the brick wall of the office the sight and sound of a man in pain and conflict.

**Author's Note - please stick with me, this is a bit of a slow burn, but it will pick up ****J**

**Please read and review - I appreciate all feedback - good ****J**** or bad ****L****, I am always striving to improve. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

Walker placed the mug of boiling hot tea and the plate with his blueberry muffin down on the small wooden table. Sliding off the heavy bag on his shoulder containing all of his worldly possessions he relaxed, as if a weight had been removed. He dropped the tatty and weather beaten bag next to the sofa before slumping down on the sofa seat, sighing at the same time.

He leaned forward and picked up the mug and inhaled the aroma of the tea. It was the first mug of English tea he'd had in months. Relishing the smell he brought the mug to his lips and tilted it, allowing the hot liquid to roll smoothly past his welcoming lips. It was hot, very hot, but he didn't care. Not right now, it was worth the scalding heat. After his gulp je placed the mug back down on the table before picking up the large brown muffin from the plate. He'd spent his last money on this, so he was sure as hell going to enjoy this.

He slowly peeled part of the paper wrapper from the muffin back, before breaking off a chunk of muffin. Quickly placing it in his mouth he devoured it in seconds. He placed the muffin back on the plate and then leaned back. He sighed contently at the comfort of the sofa. Suddenly he felt tired - mentally, emotionally and physically tired. He shook his head slightly as if trying to dislodge the thoughts that were quickly filtering through - all of them about Brendan. That shipped had sailed, it was time to move on, as difficult as that may be.

Letting his body sink further back into the cushions of the sofa and his head rest on the back, he found his eyelids beginning to droop. The tiredness of his jet lag taking over. Walker was acutely aware of a sound that was so familiar to him that at first he thought he must be dreaming. The sound of methodical footsteps approaching him, he lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes.

Now sitting on the sofa opposite him was Brendan. It wasn't the same Brendan he'd encountered earlier, no, his face was less contorted and angry. He was relaxed and had an air of mischief about him. Ah, the many personalities of Brendan Brady he thought to himself.

Neither man spoke. They were locked in a silent face off, willing the other to speak first. Brendan leaned forward, his eyes moving away from Walker's as he picked up the muffin on the table. Peeling off more of the wrapper, he noticed the amusement in Walker's eyes and the slight twitch on his lips as he raised the muffin to his lips and greedily bit down, consuming a large chunk in one go.

Brendan then leaned forward further and picked up the mug of tea which was directly in front of Walker. He took a noisy slurp, while still chewing on the piece of muffin.

'I thought you were leaving?' Brendan asked with his mouth full.

Walker couldn't take his eyes off Brendan's lips as they crashed together every few seconds as he enjoyed the muffin.

'I was.' Walker finally answered, looking up and shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

'Then why haven't you?' Brendan questioned as he lifted the muffin once again to his mouth and bit more off, a few crumbs nestling in his moustache.

'Because you're eating my last bit of money.' came to wry reply.

Brendan stopped chewing for a moment, flashed his blue eyes at Walker and raised the muffin to his lips and deliberately and slowly bit off more of the baked good. A naughty glint in his eyes and a slight smirk on his lips.

Walker much preferred this Brendan than the one he saw before. Playful Brendan was more likeable and much more attractive. He felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, the heat growing, the blood heading in one direction. His cock twitched, he gulped before shifting uncomfortably. Brendan was chewing away, but even with his mouth full of muffin, it didn't stop him speaking.

'Where were you going to go?' he asked Walker with another mouthful.

Walker shifted his weight again, he didn't like being under Brendan's scrutiny. He dropped his eyesight and shrugged.

'So what were you going to do? To get wherever you were going?' Brendan asked as his eyes narrowed.

'Hitch I guess.' Walker replied flippantly.

'Where?' Brendan enquired, he was intrigued as to where Walker had been or would go, but he tried to play it cool. Walker sniggered, he could tell that Brendan wanted to know.

Brendan leaned forward tossing the remains of the muffin onto the plate on the table, his eyes burning into Walker's. He finished chewing and gulped. Walker suddenly felt nervous, he'd not felt nervous around anyone in a long time, but there is just something about Brendan that made him feel vulnerable. Brendan challenged him to speak, his eyes sparkling. Not wanting to show fear or nerves Walker leaned forward. He held Brendan's gaze as he gave a tiny smirk as he picked up his half empty mug of tea and raised it to his lips and took a long sip, their eyes fixed on one another, the atmosphere was electric.

Walker took his eyes off Brendan for a second as he placed the mug back down on the table. Brendan noticed that Walker was blushing slightly and smirked.

'You haven't answered me.' Brendan whispered. Walker looked at him.

'Where are you going to go?' he continued in hushed tones.

Walker blushed even harder, in truth he didn't have a clue. He didn't really have a back up plan, not that he was ever banking on Brendan taking him back straight away. He shrugged a little, growing more and more embarrassed.

'Huh.' Brendan huffed and leaned further forward. He turned his head slightly, so now he was looking at Walker's face, red with shame. Walker wanted to get out of there, but there was something magnetic about Brendan that held him right where he was.

'I want you to do something for me.' Brendan said as he made a sucking sound.

'I want you to kill my Da.' Brendan whispered so quietly that Walker thought he'd misheard. His brows furrowed as he tried to digest what he had just heard.

'What?' Walker mumbled in disbelief as he turned his head to face Brendan.

'I want you to kill my Da.' Brendan said matter-of-factly in his low voice. Walker gulped. He didn't know what to say.

'You've done it before.' Brendan points out as memories of shooting the lad in Dublin come flooding back to Walker, a shiver runs down his spine. Walker couldn't believe what he was hearing. Brendan wanted him to kill his Dad, murder him. He was stunned, what had his Father done to him that was so bad that he deserves to die?

The look in Brendan' eyes scared him. He needed to get out of there, this was just too much. It was one thing killing someone who was about to kill themselves, but to go out and commit murder was just something else. Without saying a word he got to his feet, grabbed his bag from the floor and without a second glance he rushed out of the coffee shop.

Walker set off at a steady pace, not looking back. He heard footsteps behind him. Quickening his pace he headed for the village. He knew instinctively that it was Brendan behind him. Taking a short look over his shoulder he saw that Brendan wasn't behind him. He sighed and relaxed a little, slowing his step. He was now in the village, walking past the bus stop. Heading towards the alley he took another glance over his shoulder, still no Brendan.

He slowed down as he got to the alley, he took a quick breath as he stepped forward, looking into the alley, he saw it was empty, he let out his breath, relieved. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pushed into the alley. Brendan had Walker by the coat, knocking his bag off his shoulder he shoved him hard against the brick wall. Walker groaned as his body made contact with the wall.

'Fuck.' Walker muttered heavily before looking up at Brendan. 'Get off me Brendan.' he snarled as he pushed Brendan back.

'Why? What are you going to do about it?' Brendan asked menacingly as he pressed his weight against Walker, his arm across his throat. Walker pushed against him, but Brendan just pushed harder. Walker didn't answer, his nostrils flaring, his eyes burning into Brendan's. Brendan eased his arm a little.

'I wont do it.' Walker hissed. Brendan's eyes flashed with anger as he pressed his weight down on Walker.

'You will.' Brendan snarled quietly.

'You want him dead so bad. Do it yourself.' Walker snapped as he heaved Brendan off him before diving away from the wall.

Walker was looking at Brendan, at first he looked angry, his jaw was clenched, his nostrils flared, his eyes fixed on Walker, but then he retreated within himself. Walker saw his physically shrink right before him. He wasn't looking at Walker, he was looking beyond him, down the other end of the alley.

Walker turned, following Brendan's gaze and saw a man standing at the other end of the alley - he resembled Brendan. It could only be Da Brady. Walker turned his back on the elder Brady and back to Brendan, still he stood before him, eyes glued to the ground, his shoulders slumped forward. Walker looked back down the alley, but Seamus was gone. He returned his look to Brendan, who was still fixed in his fear.

Walker took a step forward, Brendan flinched, Walker stopped, his chest tightened. The fear in Brendan's eyes was heart-stopping, He'd never seen Brendan look vulnerable.

'Brendan.' he mumbled.

Brendan looked up, his eyes said everything. Fear gripped Walker, it didn't take a genius to figure that whatever his Father had done to him it was beyond bad. It was something he didn't want to think about, it made him feel sick.

Without a word Brendan pushed past Walker and hurried down the alley. Walker watched him walk away, but was soon rushing down the alley after him after grabbing his bag from the ground as he went. He turned the corner and headed to the door which was just closing after Brendan had gone through. Walker pulled it open and stepped inside. He walked to the stairs and jogged up them. He saw the door to the office was closed. He went over and opened it.

Brendan was sat at the desk, a glass and a bottle of whiskey on it. Walker closed the door and dumped his bag by the sofa. He sighed as he watched Brendan pour himself a glass of whiskey, before necking it and then pouring a second one. Walker sat down on the sofa and looked over at Brendan.

'So are you going to tell me?' Walker asked, he saw the fear flash across Brendan's eyes as he placed the glass down on the desk.

'Tell you what?' Brendan was being evasive, not wanting to answer the question that hung heavily in the air between them.

'Why you want your Dad dead?' Walker asked bluntly.

Brendan looked at him, his emotions were raw. He didn't answer.

'What is it he did to you that was so bad?' Walker had an idea of the answer, but he needed to hear Brendan say it.

Brendan sighed as he closed his eyes.

'He would never buy me an ice cream when we went to the beach.' Brendan drawled sarcastically as he opened his eyes.

Walker didn't budge, he just kept his eyes locked on Brendan.

'What do you want me to say Walker? You want me to tell you how my Da would creep into my room and lock the door. How he used to pull the covers back and climb onto the bed. How I used to pretend to be asleep. Is that what you want me say?' Brendan maintained a completely straight face as he told Walker what he suspected and what Brendan hated.

There was an awkward silence between them. Walker sat back and looked at the door.

'You never told me where you went.' Brendan asked, quickly changing the subject.

Walker turned to look at Brendan and sighed. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere Brendan closes down and changes the subject.

'Australia, Bali, Vietnam, Thailand, Cambodia. A bit of island hopping.' Walker answered. Brendan nodded slowly then slowly exhaled.

'Did you meet anyone?' Brendan asked quietly, almost afraid of the question itself, but even more so of the answer. How would he feel if Walker had indeed met someone else. Furious. Sad. Heartbroken.

Walker eyed Brendan. He took a breath.

'No.' he answered firmly. Brendan's eyes narrowed. The look in Walker's eyes was honest.

'You?' Walker asked hesitantly.

Brendan looked at him, his eyes faltering. There had been a few fumbles, but he'd not slept with anyone. He couldn't, he could have, but something stopped him.

When Brendan didn't answer Walker looked crestfallen. 'Oh.' He mumbled as he fidgeted in his seat.

'So your Dad. When?' he asked, his voice turning business like and short.

'Tomorrow.' Brendan answered simply.

**Author's Note - Please R+R. All opinions are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

Brendan unlocked the door to the club, he was balancing two cups of coffee in his other hand. He pulled the door open and shuffled inside, making sure he didn't drop the coffees. The door closed with a bang behind him, he heard a groan from further inside the club. He strolled past the bar and tossed his keys down. Walker sat up on one of the sofa's by the stairs. He stretched, groaning as his arms stretched above his head, his jumper riding up. Brendan caught a glimpse of Walker's tanned and toned abdomen as he walked over with the coffee's in hand. Walker folded his coat in his lap, as Brendan sat down opposite him.

'How did you sleep?' Brendan asked as he placed the cups down on the small table between the two, placing one closer to Walker.

Walker rolled his shoulders and neck, as he picked up the cup of coffee. 'Fine. It was cold.' he mumbled before welcoming the hot liquid to his lips.

Brendan sat arms crossed over his chest across from him watching his every move. He was more than pleased that he was back and he did feel bad for what he was asking from him, but he knew that they couldn't be together, not as long as his Father was around and deep down he knew that he didn't have the courage to face his Father, to confront him and do the job himself. He was a coward in his own mind.

Walker sighed, Brendan looked up at him, he hadn't realised that his gaze had drifted.

'How do you want this doing?' Walker asked quietly. Brendan looked down.

Brendan shook his head. He'd gone through killing his Father in his head a million times in so many different ways, but now it was actually going to happen he was at a loss as to how he wanted it done.

'Shooting? Stabbing? Something else? What?' Walker pressed. He wasn't a cold blooded killer, but he had experience, and he needed a plan. In his head it all sounded so clinical. A plan on how to kill.

Brendan didn't answer, he was lost in his own thoughts. Memories of his childhood, at first happy ones, playing with Cheryl at their Nana's cottage, those one's made him smile, much to Walker's amusement. But then the smile quickly faded as the memories of looking out of the window in his room as his Father climbed onto his bed.

'Brendan.' Walker interrupted. Brendan snapped out of his memories and looked up at the scruffy man in front of him. He looked totally fuck-able sat there with bed hair, crumpled clothes and sleepy eyes.

Brendan leaned forward, over the coffee table, towards Walker. Walker didn't move, his eyes were fixed on Brendan. Brendan leaned forward even closer to Walker, their lips only inches apart. Walker could feel Brendan's hot breath tickling his cold chin. His heart skipped a beat, his breath became shallow.

Brendan could feel the heat building in his crotch as his cock twitched. Walker wanted nothing more than to pull Brendan down on top of him and fuck him stupid or let him fuck him stupid, whichever, but he needed a clear head. Walker sank back into the sofa, his eyes burning into Brendan's a slight smug smile playing on his lips at the sight of disappointment in Brendan's blue eyes.

'Playing hard to get?' Brendan smirked as he sat back down.

'I've got a job to do.' Walker replied coolly. Brendan blinked in surprise, he made it sound so simple, so emotionless.

'There are some crates that need moving.' Brendan smiles cockily. Walker began to laugh, Brendan joined in and then they both stopped just as suddenly as it began.

Walker rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. He dumped his coat down on the sofa. He got to his feet before grabbing the polystyrene cup from the table and without another word or a second glance he strode off down the stairs.

Brendan rested back, but Walker's backpack caught his eye. Intrigued he quickly looked over to the stairs and waited a second. Shuffling forward he reached out and grabbed the bag. It was heavier than it looked. He pulled it towards him, quickly checking the stairs again. He pulled the zipper open, the smell of fresh air, the ocean, aftershave and Walker filled his nostrils. He breathed deeply, it was an intoxicating smell.

Brendan pulled out some of the clothing, which more resembled rags then clothing. He pulled out a few more items of clothing, placing them next to him on the sofa, quickly stopping and checking the stairs. He found a crumpled up photo. He opened it up, it was of Walker smiling, with his arm around the shoulders of a younger man. A pang of jealously hit Brendan, who was this man, and was there reason for him to feel jealous. He folded the photo and shoved it in his trouser pocket. He pushed the clothes back into the bag feeling somewhat deflated.

He got to his feet and pushed the bag back to the end of the sofa, where he had found it. Striding across the club he grabbed his keys from the bar and opened the door.

Walker had finished sorting out the crates. He'd expected Joel to turn up at some point and give him a scornful look, but he never appeared. He headed upstairs and found he was alone, Brendan had gone. He grabbed his scarf and pulled it around his neck before pulling on his coat. He picked up his bag from the floor and slung it over his back. He headed for the door and left.

Walker stood in the street looking around. He turned and headed towards the archway. He was walking along when he saw Brendan striding towards him.

'Walker.' Brendan said loudly as they got closer. Walker didn't answer.

Brendan reached inside his jacket and pulled out a wad of cash. Both men stopped beneath the archway. Brendan offered Walker the cash.

'You might be needing this.' Brendan said as he stretched out his hand.

Walker took the cash and neither spoke, both carrying on.

Walker was sat in the corner of The Dog in the Pond, nursing a orange juice, he needed a clear head. He was scanning everyone who came and went, waiting for Seamus to appear. He didn't know if he would, he was just guessing. Brendan hadn't told him much about Seamus, in fact he'd told him very little about the illusive Seamus Brady . He had told him that he liked to gamble and liked to drink, hence why he was sat in a pub with the racing pages open in front of him.

Walker had been sat in the pub for hours and Seamus had still not materialised. He was beginning to feel like it was hopeless and that Seamus was never going to turn up, when right on cue in he stumbled, heading straight for the bar.

Walker watched him carefully, he was quite aggressive, barking at Darren in his thick Dublin accent like he was something he had stood in, he ordered a glass of stout, slurred his words, he'd already had a skin full. Seamus leaned against the bar using it to hold him up. At first Seamus eyed up a bunch of young women at the other end of the bar, leering at them, making them uncomfortable. Walker felt nauseous, he wanted to just get up and walk out and just keep on walking, but Brendan and his plight was holding him there. He took a deep breath and braced himself, tension filling every fibre of his being. Then Seamus spotted him.

**Author's Note - thank you for all of the reviews so far. It's been a while (no computer ****L****), but hopefully this chapter is worth it, I'm trying to build the tension (hope it's worked! :S)**

**Please continue to R + R. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Seamus stumbled over his feet as he headed towards Walker, his full pint of stout sloshing as he went. Walker felt his back tense. There was something about this man that made him feel on edge, uneasy. He watched as the man staggered towards him. Sitting up a little straighter, trying to portray a confidence that was quickly disappearing.

'I saw you with Brenda.' Seamus slurred at Walker as he slammed his pint down on the table between them, Walker watching as the brown liquid spilled over the sides and onto the table. Seamus was clearly worse for wear. Walker slowly lifted his eyes to look up at the man in front of him. Seamus was glaring down at him, his eyes glazed from the alcohol, he wondered for a moment just how many the Irish man had drunk.

'Fucking answer me when I talk to yis.' Seamus shouted drawing glances from Darren and Jack behind the bar. Jack went to step forward to speak, but Darren placed a hand on his Father's shoulder and spoke to him. Walker didn't hear what Darren said but it pacified his Father.

'Just what do you want me to say?' Walker said assured, again a fake confidence exuding from him.

'Why did he have yis pressed against a wall?' Seamus slurred.

'What business is it of yours?' Walker asked as he turned his own glass around on the table.

'Cos if Brenda is harassing yis then I need to know.' Seamus leant forward a little before standing up again as he began to wobble.

'It's nothing I can't handle.' Walker smirked.

'Huh.' Seamus sneered at Walker.

The look on the older man's face made Walker feel sick. Knowing what he had done to Brendan when he was just a child made him want to throw up, but he couldn't let Seamus see anything in his face. He needed to be blank and emotionless.

Seamus sat down heavily on stool opposite Walker, almost falling off and having to grip the table to steady him.

'Stupid fucking stool.' Seamus cursed the wooden seat, Walker had to hide a small smile of amusement.

'What do you want?' Walker asked eyeing the man.

'To talk.' Seamus said as if he was sober. It made Walker even more uneasy.

'About what?' Walker asked trying to sound calm and collected not wanting Seamus see or hear the fear that was creeping up him.

'Brenda.' Seamus slurred as he lifted his glass to his lips and gulped down more of his pint.

'What about Brendan?' Walker asked not wanting to join in with Seamus on the name calling.

'How well do you know him?' Seamus asked.

'Well enough.' Walker shook his head.

He was beginning to feel impatient. He wanted to get this over with. He wasn't a natural born killer, so he just wanted to get Seamus on his own and kill him. At the thought of killing the man in front of him, no matter what he had done made him gulp.

'You're not one of them are you?' Seamus sneered, venom and hate filling his voice.

'One of what?' Walker asked shaking his head a little, he had an inkling at what Seamus meant but wanted to hear the older man say it.

'A queer.' Seamus spat the word out.

Walker gulped, his chest tightened. He needed to sound sure and confident with his lie.

'No.' he replied, his face giving nothing away.

Seamus nodded slightly as he looked down at his drink, the glass was near empty, some of it's contents had been soaked up by the newspaper spread across the table. Seamus began to mutter under his breath, Walker couldn't make out what he was saying.

'Let me get you another.' Walker said as he got to his feet. Seamus looked up at him, a smile spreading across his face as he lifted his glass up to the scruffy man.

Walker moved over to the bar. He placed the two empty glasses down. Darren walked over.

'Didn't expect to see you again.' he said.

Walker didn't say anything in reply to Darren's comment. 'Another stout and a larger.' he simply said. Darren raised his eyebrows and sighed as he took the glasses from the counter.

Walker turned to look at Seamus, who was now reading the racing pages. He watched the man, looking at the familiar mannerisms. Brendan's mannerisms. How alike they were, it hurt Walker to think that Brendan was anything like the man sat before him.

Darren placed the full glasses on the counter. Walker placed a £10 note on the counter before Darren even had chance to speak. He picked up the glasses and walked off.

'What about your change?' Darren called after him.

'Keep it.' Walker replied not turning back to face him.

Walker placed the pints down on the table. He needed some alcohol to steady his nerves, he wasn't going to drink the whole pint just half as he still needed a clear head.

Seamus glanced up and smirked at Walker before grabbing the pint of stout and gulping down a third of it's contents.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Walker sat down Seamus then pointed to something in the paper.

'Look a horse named Brenda.' Seamus sniggered to himself.

'Bet it came last.' he mumbled. Walker blushed as he picked up his pint, how true that was.

'So how do you know my son?' Seamus asked as he leaned on the table with one arm.

'I worked for him.' Walker answered.

'Doing what?' Seamus was intrigued.

'I worked in the bar.' Walker replied.

'What happened?' Seamus slurred.

'With what?' Walker questioned.

'Working for him? You don't anymore.' Seamus said before taking another gulp of stout.

'I quit.' Walker sighed slightly as he took a sip of his own drink.

'Did he try to fuck yis?' Seamus asked his eyes suddenly growing dark.

'No.' Walker said quietly.

'Then why did he have you pinned to the wall in the alley?' Seamus asked again his voice steady as if he was sober.

Walker shrugged. 'Wasn't happy to see me I guess.' he lied.

'Why what did you do?' Seamus asked taking another gulp of his drink.

'Nothing. He thought I stole from him. But I didn't.' Walker lied.

'So you're not this Walker fucker that my son is in love with?' Seamus sneered.

Walker blushed slightly. 'Huh, hardly. I'm married, got kids.' Walker lied, they were rolling off his tongue so easily. But now that Seamus had mentioned his name now was the time to take it up to the next level. He couldn't afford Jack or Darren saying his name in front of Seamus.

Seamus gulped down the last of his pint and nearly dropped the glass on the floor.

'Careful.' Walker hissed. Seamus looked at him, his eyes were even more glazed.

'I think it's time you went home.' Walker leaned forward menace in his voice as he spoke in hushed tones, he could smell a mix of stout, heavy aftershave and tobacco on the Irish man.

**Author's Note - it's been too long since I last wrote on this story, but the time has come to bring it to it's conclusion. This is the penultimate chapter of Islands. Please R + R. Thank you ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus simply grunted. Walker got to his feet, picked up his pint and gulped down a bit more and placed the half empty glass back on the table. He reached down and grabbed his shabby bag and slung it over his back. He moved round to where Seamus was sitting.

'Come on. Lets get you home.' he said as he glared down at Seamus.

'Why do you want to help?' Seamus sneered as he stumbled to his feet, Walker grabbing hold of him so he didn't fall.

'To get back in Brendan's good books I guess.' he smiled. Seamus scoffed but let Walker lead the way.

Walker guided Seamus out of the pub and towards the village.

'Why do you want to get in Brenda's good books?' Seamus slurred as Walker guided him past college coffee.

'I'd like my job back.' Walker said as he gripped onto Seamus' tweed jacket, being this close to him was making his teeth itch.

Walker stopped at the foot of the steps to the walls. He'd not really planned how he'd kill Seamus, but the idea had come to mind when he saw how drunk he was in the pub, lead him up to the walls and then push him off, and claim it was an accident. Simple really.

Walker pulled on Seamus' jacket a little harder as he took the first step.

'Where are we going?' Seamus asked as he tripped over his feet as Walker held him up.

'I think you need to sober up a bit. Nice bit of fresh air up on the walls should do it.' Walker spat.

'Huh.' Seamus muttered as he let Walker push him up the steps.

'I don't think Cheryl would appreciate you going home in this state, do you?' Walker asked as he pushed Seamus to the centre of the archway.

'No, my little princess won't like to see her Da after a skin full. She's sweet and innocent. Not some sort of fucking pervert like her brother. I can't believe that he's my son.' Seamus snarled as he stumbled towards the wall, grabbing hold of it.

Walker could feel the anger burning inside him, Seamus' words were so full of hate and disgust.

Walker dropped his bag down onto the floor before he pulled out his phone and without Seamus seeing he quickly typed a new message 'Archway Now' and searched for Brendan before pressing send. He just hoped that Brendan hadn't changed his number.

Seamus was leaning against the wall.

'He needs to be shot. It's not right, it's not natural a man fucking another man.' Seamus spat towards Walker as he turned around. Walker looked up towards the club, urging Brendan to appear. As if right on queue he saw the door open and Brendan step outside. Without locking the door he raced down the steps as if he were being chased by some invisible monster or the fact that his Father, the man he hated so much was soon going to be out of his life for good.

'I hate him. He ruined everything. He's still ruining everything. My sweet little Cheryl doesn't deserve to be looking after that fucking mess. She needs to be treated like a princess, not fucking clearing up his perverted messes.' Seamus slurred as he turned round towards the club before slipping over, hitting his head on the wall, he groaned in pain. He hauled himself up and touched his hand to his forehead. Both men could see blood on his fingers as it was a clear night and a full moon.

Walker pretended to be concerned and stepped forward.

'Fuck off. Get off me.' Seamus barked as he pushed Walker away. But enough was enough, Walker grabbed hold of the older man by his shirt and jacket, it bunched beneath his chin. In one swift move Walker pushed him over the edge of the wall, dangling him over the side, holding him, surprising himself at the man's weight and his own strength.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Seamus snapped startled as he glanced down at the ground now beneath his head.

Walker could see Brendan standing in the middle of the street, a new found confidence swept over him as he braced himself, already he was loosing some grip.

'I'm going to kill you.' Walker smiled wickedly as Seamus looked up at the English man.

Seamus grabbed hold of Walker's arms, but he was too drunk to properly grip.

'Stop it.' Seamus squeaked.

'The only person who deserves to be dead around here is you. You're the fucking pervert. What you did to your own son is beyond sick.' Walker hissed, his face growing flush as he held the man, his grip slacking some more.

'It's all lies I tell you. He's fucked up and trying to blame me. I didn't do anything, I never laid a hand on him.' Seamus protested, fear in his voice and tears welling in his eyes.

'Liar.' Brendan growled from beneath them. Seamus looked up and saw his son standing in the street.

'Huh, is this a set up. You think by scaring me that you'd get me to confess. Well your fucking wrong.' Seamus laughed, trying to appear braver than he felt.

'No-one said anything about scaring you. I'm going to kill you.' Walker said clearly with a little shake of his head as Seamus looked back at him.

'You don't have it in you.' Seamus taunted Walker.

'Want a bet.' Walker laughed back at him.

Seamus looked into Walker's eyes, they were steely and determined, no hint of fear or emotion.

'Oh and by they way, I'm Walker.' Walker smiled at Seamus as he pushed Seamus over further and then let go.

He watched as Seamus fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, making a bone crunching sound as he hit the hard ground.

Walker looked up at Brendan who was stood like a statue staring down at his Father. He quickly turned on his heels, grabbed his bag from the ground next to him and sped down the steps and over to Brendan. He looked down at Seamus. Blood was pooling on the ground at the back of his head, but he was still alive, his eyes blinking and mouth gaping like a fish gasping for air.

He tried to kill me.' Seamus mumbled as he stared at Walker, he raised his arm and pointed at Walker. Brendan gripped onto Walker's wrist. Walker looked down and then back up at Brendan, he could once again see the pain, the hurt, the fear and the shame in his eyes.

As Walker looked at Brendan he saw his eyes widen as his one time lover looked beyond him. Walker turned around and saw Seamus trying to get to his feet. Walker reacted first, dropping his bag, he scurried over to Seamus and pushed him to the floor. Seamus tried to get up again, muttering incoherently, but once again Walker pushed him down.

'Brendan.' Walker snapped in a low voice as he heard loud happy voices in the distance.

Brendan snapped out of his trance and stepped forward. He knelt down at the side of his Father's head as Walker pinned him to the ground.

'Say it. Admit it.' Brendan snarled at his Da, pain etched in his voice and tears welling in his eyes.

'No.' Seamus spat before coughing, blood spilling out onto his chin and mixing into his beard.

'Brendan, we've not got time for this.' Walker hissed as he turned to look behind them as the voices grew louder, the revellers were getting closer.

Brendan leaned in closer to his Father. 'Admit it.'

Seamus coughed and more blood squirted from his mouth and the pool at the back of his head grew bigger.

'Ok, I did it. I fucked yis as a boy. Now help me, Brendan.' Seamus pleaded, his voice nothing like normal, it was soft and weak.

Brendan sat back on his heels. He reached for Walker, grabbing him by the coat, he pulled him forward across his Father.

'This will be the last thing you see.' he hissed at his Father before planting his lips firmly on Walker's, he'd wanted to kiss him so badly since he returned.

Walker didn't notice with his other hand Brendan cover Seamus' mouth, not until the older Brady tried to fight back, his arms flailing around, trying to push Brendan's hand away. Walker opened his eyes and pulled away from Brendan, he looked down and saw Brendan smothering his Father. He could see all of the conflicting emotions in Brendan's eyes and face as he pushed his hand down harder. Walker placed his own hand over Brendan's, assuring him that he is right there with him.

After what felt like forever, but was really less than a minute Seamus stopped fighting, his arms fell limply down by his side. Walker slowly moved his hand, his eyes fixed on Brendan's, they were both breathing hard.

They were brought out of the moment when the loud, happy voices got even closer. Walker turned towards where they were coming from. He grabbed Brendan by the jacket and both of them got to their feet.

'Come on.' Walker said firmly as he pulled Brendan away, grabbing his bag from the street. They ran to the club and through the yard to the foot of the steps. Walker pushed Brendan up the steps and followed quickly behind. He took a quick look towards the archway as they disappeared though the door and into the relative safety of the club. This was not part of the plan.

Brendan stood in the middle of the club, a look of relief on his face.

'I need an alibi.' Walker said in a matter of fact way as he dropped his bag onto the floor by the bar. Brendan cocked his head confused.

'I was the last person seen with your Dad.' he snapped at Brendan as he paced, trying to steady his breathing. There was no way he could go back to prison.

'You were here with me. You were walking my Da home, but he didn't want to go, he wanted more booze, so you left him to his own devices. You came here.' Brendan said calmly.

Walker nodded. 'Ok. Ok. Thanks.' he mumbled.

Brendan walked round the bar and got two glasses out and put them on the bar, he grabbed his favourite whiskey from the top shelf and poured two large drinks.

He pushed one towards Walker, who stepped forward and picked up the glass and downed the contents in one long gulp. Brendan took a slower pace, but soon the golden liquid was emptied from his glass.

His eyes were fixed on Walker's. The old feelings building in both of them, lust bubbling inside them. Brendan walked back round the bar, not letting his gaze fall from Walker's. He closed the space between them quickly.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Brendan took off his black suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. Walker pulled off his scarf. Brendan pulled off his black tie and threw it to the ground. Walker undid his coat. Brendan was right in front of Walker now. He grabbed hold of Walker by the coat and slammed him against the wooden pillar at the end of the bar, before crashing his lips against Walker's. Walker's soft beard tickling Brendan's cheek.

Brendan's one hand ran down to Walker's crotch. Walker groaned lightly as Brendan rubbed his hand hard against his jeans. It had been too long since he's felt that feeling. With his other hand Brendan reached into his trousers pocket and pulled out the photo of Walker with another man. He lifted it and pulled back from Walker, still pinning him beneath him with his weight.

'Who's he?' Brendan snarled as Walker looked at the photo.

Walker smirked before looking into Brendan's eyes.

'Are you jealous?' he laughed softly.

'Who is he?' Brendan pressed. Clearly in no mood for games.

'My brother, Cam.' Walker smiled fondly at the photo.

'Where is he?' Brendan asked quietly.

'He's dead.' Walker looked down away from both Brendan and the photo.

Brendan stepped back. Walker looked up at him, tears forming in his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Brendan offered as he held out the photo.

At that moment the door to the club burst open as Cheryl flew into the building tears streaming down her face.

'Bren, Da's dead.' she sobbed as she rushed over to him, throwing herself into his arms. He dropped the photo. Walker crouched down and grabbed the photo as Brendan wrapped his arms around his sister. He grabbed his bag and straightened up.

He walked past Brendan, but Brendan grabbed him by the upper arm. Walker turned round and Brendan shook his head.

'Don't go.' Brendan said quietly.

Walker faltered, tears stinging in his eyes as he saw the raw emotion in Brendan's eyes and face. He gulped.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Walker replied.

**Author's Note - I got there in the end. It took a while. Thank you for reading Islands - I apologise if it's a little wordy. Please R +R ****J**


End file.
